1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid machine which consists of a fluid storage tank provided with an inlet and at least with one outlet nozzle.
2. Background Art
From the Author's Certificate No. 941 665 of the former USSR there is known a hydraulic motor which consists of a rectifying channel, in which a narrowing outlet is made. In the axis of the narrowing outlet there is mounted a spherical rotor on a shaft. The rotor is connected to a starting motor.
At putting into operation, first the shaft is made turning and in this way the spherical rotor as well. The fluid stream which, in the narrowing outlet, flows round the sphere, is made rotating in this way. The rotating fluid stream keeps then the spherical rotor in rotation due to the friction between the fluid and the surface of the spherical rotor. It is necessary to stress that the spherical rotor is not rolling over walls of the narrowing outlet in any regime.
A drawback of said embodiment resides in the fact that the hydraulic motor cannot be put into operation without an auxiliary starting motor.
From another Author's Certificate No. 1701971 of the former USSR there is known an analogous hydraulic motor, where the starting motor is replaced with spiral blades mounted in the narrowing outlet.
As to said embodiment there is also not supposed that the rotor is to roll over the wall of the narrowing outlet.
In the practice there was shown that the flowing round the described type of the rotor causes unnecessary losses. That was why a more suitable embodiment of a fluid machine of a higher efficiency was in search.